


Interesting.

by ml1126



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ml1126/pseuds/ml1126
Summary: "Oikawa Tōru Oikawa wasn’t one for going out. He usually just stayed away from social interaction. He would put him out of his comfort zone if he did. He spent his Friday nights and weekends alone. From watching anime on illegal websites to reading manga that he bought weeks ago but didn’t read.""He was in college. 2nd year of 4. Oikawa was studying to be a Teacher with a major in Education. Basic? Yes. But Oikawa loved to watch children and help them. After all he did an amazing job at taking care of his nephew. Getting a tiny bit of money from that Oikawa put it into manga, his subscription to Netflix, his rent, and groceries."Oikawa always had to pick up Atsumu and Sugawara up at some random club or bar. But this time was different than most Friday's.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 7





	Interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I am Makki. I am a pansexual that goes by they/them! I hope you enjoy my story here! Chapter one was super fun to write. I hope will enjoy Oikawa's adventures.

It was Friday night. The crazy night, some people say. Clubs, bars, and most public places where you can get any social interaction have more people in them than on weekdays. 

Tōru Oikawa wasn’t one for going out. He usually just stayed away from social interaction. He would put him out of his comfort zone if he did. He spent his Friday nights and weekends alone. From watching anime on illegal websites to reading manga that he bought weeks ago but didn’t read. 

He was in college. 2nd year of 4. Oikawa was studying to be a Teacher with a major in Education. Basic? Yes. But Oikawa loved to watch children and help them. After all he did an amazing job at taking care of his nephew. Getting a tiny bit of money from that Oikawa put it into manga, his subscription to Netflix, his rent, and groceries. 

He was just getting by. Hanging off an edge. An edge that determines his life. He was almost falling. He just wanted to survive. He needed something, like a job. Or anything that could save him. 

Oikawa wasn’t the nicest person out there. But when it comes to kids he could make them stop crying, or do whatever they want. It was every parents dream to have the touch like Oikawa did. That’s one of the reasons Oikawa picked being a Teacher as his major. He was good at it. 

Oikawa didn’t have many friends. He wasn’t one for putting himself out there. But his friends. Don’t even get me started. They were total opposites from Oikawa. Meet Oikawa’s small friend group. 

Atsumu Miya- The “Party Animal’ despite being one year younger than Oikawa, Atsumu was way more crazy. But the reason Oikawa actually befriended this crazy person like Atsumu was for his heart. (And because Oikawa thought he was the only homosexual in the school) But yes, his heart. When Atsumu cares for someone he won’t let them go no matter the situation, like Oikawa. 

Kōshi Sugawara- Suga was sweet, can help people with their problems. But can’t handle his liquor. He could get wasted in 15 minutes. (Once timed by Oikawa, the time being 12 minutes and 23 seconds.) An overall summary of Suga is, “I am your right hand man, I am also a raging homosexual. You also might need to pick me and Atsumu up at some random bar or club every Friday. But I love you and will always hype you up.” 

Oikawa was one for reading people before getting to know them. His friend group of 2 expanded well for Suga and Atsumu. From Suga’s popularity and great social skills and Atsumu’s popular brother who has many friends. Oikawa didn’t count these people as friends. Half of them could stab him right in the back. So, he pushed himself away from those other than Suga and Atsumu. 

The last class of the day rolled around. The day was spent normally for him. Having 2 classes with Atsumu and 3 with Suga. 2 of his classes were the ones with all 3 of them. His other classes were spent sitting in the back row and talking when requested to. 

Oikawa arrived home. The 2 block walk home wasn’t that bad. His heavy backpack didn’t help. Oikawa would drive to school, but finding a parking space is a nightmare at school, so he walked. He always skipped eating lunch at school. The food there wasn’t the best in Oikawa’s opinion. So when he got home he just made ramen or an easy meal. 

Hours passed, Oikawa spending it watching anime, reading fanfics/manga and taking a break to shower and snack. He finally received the call he usually gets around this time. 

Oikawa looked at his phone. ‘Suga babe” was calling. Oikawa sighed while picking up the phone. Immediately hearing loud music in the background and a wasted Suga speaking. 

“Hi Kawa babe!!” He said loud as ever. Oikawa reacted by turning the volume on his phone down. “Can you pick us up?” Still very loud. Oikawa responded with his usual, “sure”. After getting the address from tracking their location (He didn’t just ask because when those two get drunk. They become dumb drunks. Same with Oikawa but we don’t see that often.) Oikawa but on a black turtle-neck and a brown long jacket over it. Lastly he put on his mom jeans and cuffed the jeans twice. 

He put on his Converse and left. He walked to the parking garage next to his apartment building hoping in his car and drove while wondering where this random club was. It is probably new, Oikawa thought. He was a little worried but he pushed it off. They are smart when it comes to safety. So, Oikawa trusted them to pick a safe place to get wasted at. 

The brunette finally reached the destination of the club. It looked well put together, fairly new. Oikawa parked his vehicle and walked up to the front two doors of the club. He showed his ID before taking a deep breath and walked inside hearing similar music he heard over the phone, but this time louder. 

He looked for his friends. All of the people didn’t help. After about a minute of searching he pulled out his phone, about to call his friend when a voice came from behind him. 

“Fancy wear for a club like this.” The boy said. Oikawa turned around, not too excited that someone was actually talking to him. Being a little on the poor side, Oikawa still made sure he didn’t look like it. “Huh, oh yeah.” Oikawa said back to the man. He looked up from his phone making contact with the dark brown haired boy. 

“Iwaizumi Haijime.” The spiky hair boy said while holding out a hand for the taller boy to shake. Oikawa may be taller than the boy, but Iwaizumi beat him in the muscles department. I am not saying Oikawa doesn’t have abs, he does. But Iwaizumi won that competition. 

Oikawa shook hands with the shorter boy. He didn’t want to come off rude. The boy seemed like he worked there as well. “Oikawa Tōru.” The brunette said back. Their hands left each other's grasp. “So you work here?” Oikawa said wondering if maybe he could help him. “Yep, I just serve drinks and make sure people are having a good time.” He said answering with full honesty. 

“Do you think you remember seeing a piss haired and a gray haired boy? Both look and act like raging homosexuals.” Oikawa said, hoping he is not going to have to walk through the huge crowd of drunks. “You know what?” He said, answering Oikawa’s question. “I think I did! Were they together?” The taller boy nodded in response. “Here follow me.” 

Oikawa followed him through the crowd. The path they took was less crowded and overall much better for him. Iwaizumi could tell Oikawa hated crowds. I mean it wasn’t like he was trying to hide it. 

They arrived at a table of two wasted men. One taking pictures while sticking up the middle finger, thumb sticking out of course. Atsumu doing the same. Once the boys noticed them they screamed. Suga started the conversation 

“Oh my god! ‘Kawa babes! You came!” Oikawa rolled his eyes, “You called me, Suga'' The brunette sighed while saying, “Could we please go now, this place is full of drunk people.” Atsumu finally spoke up. “But babeee!! You have to stay for a drink!” Oikawa looked like he was about to punch them when the boy behind him spoke up. “Two boyfriends, eh?” Oikawa flinched in response. “I could never date any of these rats.” He said, jokingly. Earning a laugh from the boy. “Ooo~ who is this?” Suga said behind him.

“Suga, this man works here and helped me find you, be respectful, jeez.” He sighed. “Thank you Iwaizumi for letting me find them.” He smiled. “No problem! Do you plan on staying?” Oikawa shook his head. “I am not one for crowds.” Iwaizumi thought for a quick moment before saying, “I could get you a drink on the house if you’ll like.” 

“Slick..” Atsumu said behind the taller boy. “Very.” Suga said, adding on to Atsumu’s statement. “Your broke ass is gonna need it!” Suga said. Oikawa turned around and glared at Suga. “Do I need to slap you?” Suga smirked and responded, “Kinky~.” Most people would be surprised but not Oikawa, he dealt with this every week. 

Oikawa rolled his eyes once again. Oikawa thought about Iwaizumi’s question. There were 3 outcomes of this. 1. If he said yes he could have one drink and leave. 2. Or if he said yes one drink could lead to another, leaving him drunk and no ride home. 3. He could say no and leave. 3 seems like the best option here. Then again free drinks.. 

“I guess one drink couldn’t hurt.” Oikawa answered. “Sweet! What do you like?” The brunette didn’t drink often, he could care less about the types. “Anything is fine.” Oikawa decided to say. Trying not to act clueless about the subject. “Sure, I’ll be back.” The spiky hair boy said, and left. 

“Okay.” Suga said. “Spill, who is the hottie.” Oikawa just wanted to punch Sugawara sometimes. Every Friday night to be exact. “Can you not call everyone you meet, ‘hottie’ please. Don’t you have Daichi?” He said, hoping Suga would follow the request. Not sure what right mind would think Suga would follow any request on a Friday night. 

“I do indeed. Daichis thighs are more than eno-” Suga was saying before Oikswa cut him off. “Suga, please don’t finish that sentence.” Suga smirked. “I won’t. Not because you asked me. Because you all know what I was trying to say.” Atsumu laughed. He was being oddly quiet, Oikawa thought. 

“You okay, ‘Tsumu?” Oikawa said, weirdly concerned. Oikawa cared for his friends but had a hard time showing it. “Huh?” Atsumu replied. “Oh yea, just Omi-Omi was acting a little weird before we left.” Oikawa smirked. He for one loved Atsumu’s drunk thoughts. “Oh?” Oikawa replied. Signaling Atsumu to carry on. “Well, he was just eyeing me randomly and I don’t know..” Oikawa, being the smart ass he is, already got Sakusa’s signs. “Well, did he go shopping recently?” The brunette said. Oikawa assumed the answer was an easy yes. But Oikawa was just checking. 

“Hmmm..” Atsumu thought for a few seconds and said, “Yeah! He went to the pharmacy!” Suga eyed Oikawa then noticed something that should scare everyone. Right as he started talking Iwaizumi was walking back with two drinks. “Oh god.” “Please not the ‘smartass smirk’.” The smartass smirk is when Oikawa lays down this creepy smirk when he either is right, or knows something. 

“Oh yeah, he is totally horny.” Oikawa said. Making Iwaizumi stop in his tracks. “H-huh?” Atsumu said, a little surprised. “Well yeah, Why would a germaphobe leave the house randomly on a Friday. Just to get cleaning supplies he already has? I think not!” Suga started laughing and pointed behind Oikawa. 

The brunette turned around. Meeting the club worker. He was a little in shock on how bold the quiet kid can be. But he started laughing and walked over to the table. “Unexpected from you. But here.” He smiled and handed Oikawa the drink. “It’s my favorite so I thought you might like it.” 

“Oh thanks.” The brunette said and grabbed the drink Iwaizumi handed him. Oikawa was a little surprised that the boy just met him and is already showing him his favorite drink. It is interesting, Oikawa was having trouble reading him. “Oh by the way, I am on break, mind if I join you guys?” 

The 3 boys all agreed on letting the worker drink with them. Why not? He seemed pretty cool and nice. 

Not even an hour later Oikawa asked for his 4th? 5th? Drink. Unknown the number, they lost count. But there goes plan number 1. And hello plan 2! Iwaizumi wasn’t expecting that. I mean, who was? The quiet smart ass is getting drunk. Iwaizumi made sure to only have 1-2 drinks, only because he figured he was going to bring the drunks home. 

“Oikawa, tell us how living alone is like!” Atsumu asked, being the dumb drunk he was, it was weird he was asking smart questions. “Haha okay!! Well my stupid rent is already way to much, me not having a job makes it harder.. I usually don’t have anyone over except you guys.” Oikawa said, making Iwaizumi feel bad that is hardly getting by. 

“Are you looking for a job?” Iwaizumi asked, maybe he could help. “Oh yeah, I just haven’t gotten to it yet. Heheh..” Oikawa said. Making his lifestyle seem dreadful. “I know they are hiring here. Maybe check it out, it isn’t as bad as it seems.” Iwaizumi said, hoping to get an answer that would satisfy him. “Maybe, that could be cool working with you!” Oikawa said and winked as he did. 

Not only was Iwaizumi flustered from that action, he was satisfied. “Yea, it would be cool.” Iwaizumi managed to get out. 

Before things got bad, Iwaizumi decided it would be best to get each of them home. Spending about 15 minutes to get their addresses. Iwaizumi started driving each of them home. Oikawa immediately fell asleep in the passenger seat. The other two stayed awake in the back and talked about Atsumu’s walking ability. Which was slightly uncomfortable for Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi was glad Suga and Atsumu could both walk, so he didn’t have to carry them. He only had to put in the key to their house. Yes, Suga and Atsumu share a house. Oikawa didn’t want to, he liked keeping his distance. 

When the two arrived at Oikawa’s house, Iwaizumi realized it was an apartment building. Iwaizumi didn’t want to wake Oikawa up, he looked like he needed some sleep. So, Iwaizumi managed to get Oikawa’s key and he carried him up to his apartment. Iwaizumi having to take the elevator was a tiny bit embarrassing. 

He was lucky to get the door open to his apartment without dropping Oikawa. The shorter boy put Oikawa on his bed, and decided to leave a note. While looking for something to write with. He learned Oikawa actually had a good diet, and a great workout schedule which was taped to his fridge. 

Soon he found a sticky note and pen in a drawer near a desk. Writing his note with a smile shining bright on his face. He placed the note on the kitchen counter, and he was gone.


End file.
